


Summer Flames

by TheWanderingVizier



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, snagging Stannis’s woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingVizier/pseuds/TheWanderingVizier
Summary: Robert survives the boar and smashes the Lannister’s, he meets the red woman at the celebration afterwards.
Relationships: Robert/Margaery, Robert/Melisandre
Kudos: 5





	Summer Flames

The Red Keep was filled with people. Noble lords and ladies, and countless servants running around them. Wine flowed freely, and sumptuous food was consumed with wild abandon. Next to him sat his queen, her dress a low cut one with her breasts firm and proud for all to see. 

Only a year ago, he had been a fat slovenly wretch, nearly dying upon the tusks of a boar. Though he had survived and dodged at the last second. Only to be told by Ned, the Lannister bitch had been cuckolding him! Him! More than that, the bitch has done so with her own brother and none of the golden haired shits were his. This had shocked him, at first, and then enraged him. Only to find they had all fled to the rock, cowards all! 

War with the Lannister’s erupted after that. Lord Tywin called his banners, and they came. He had himself sought to prepare, losing weight as the invigoration of a new war came upon him. The Vale, the north, the Riverlands, Stormlords, Ironborn, and Reach had rallied to him, it was magnificent, all those banners with him and Ned at the head. And Stannis too, who seemed to have found himself a woman. And a beautiful woman at that. 

So they’d fought the Lannister’s and he’d crushed them! It took time of course, but in the end, countless Lannister heads adorned the walls of the red keep. As well as many of their bannermen. After driving Joffrey’s pinch little head into a spike, he had been graced by a beautiful creature. Lady Margaery had met him at the rock, and they had shared a passionate kiss in the view of the heads of the golden shits-Tywin, Cersei, The Imp, the Kingslayer, Cersei’s bastard’s, and Ser Kevan, and they had first fucked on Lord Tywin’s bed! The old lion wasn’t alive to see it, but hopefully his shade had!

Afterwards, the heads were moved to the red keep, and he had married Margaery that day. He was happy, now. Happy as a king could really be. The first fuck with Margaery after the slaughter had been wondrous having put the Lannister bitch and her brothers and abominations on the spikes, and feeling especially randy. And now Lyanna had begun to rest.

Looking over the dais, the lords and ladies were wildly drunk, serving girls had been stripped bare, by the pawing hands of noble men, as noble ladies lost all their inhibitions and pulled serving boys into kisses and knights against the wall, as dresses and tunics came off.

Looking to the table, Stannis sat next to the red woman. Uneasy, and grinding his teeth. The red woman looked at him and gave a smile. He returned it, bidding to be excused from his wife, Robert walked over to them.

“You’ve barely touched your food, Stannis.” Roberts said heartily. 

“I lack for an appetite, I apologize your grace.” Stannis said brusquely in reply.

“Not eating at your brother’s feast, that ought to be treason” Robert said chuckling before clapping Stannis hard on the shoulder.

“Can I be excused your grace?” Stannis asked. 

“I must go speak with my wife.” He said, dread and disgust apparent on his face. 

“Your excused, brother, and no need for this your grace business, I’m Robert to you”

“Thank you, your...Robert” Stannis said awkwardly. Before departing the hall. 

Looking at the red woman, Robert’s eyes gleamed, she was beautiful, with hair that was almost unnaturally red. And eyes and face that were unearthly. 

“What was your name again?” Robert asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Lady Melisandre your grace, priestess of R’hllor”. 

“Aye, your far prettier than another red priest I knew”. Thoros had died, in the west. 

“I hear you’ve made my brother loosen up” Robert said moving his face to his beard, and then over to her thigh.

“Stannis is not as...cold as he appears”. Melisandre said coyly in response.

“The fire burns in him” Robert chuckled at this. Stannis was a bore, and lacked much for personality. But apparently Melisandre had brought the stag out of him.

“And what sort of fire, do I have?” Robert asked, sitting closer to her now. 

Melisandre reached over and touched his cheeks. 

“Your fire...is all consuming, your grace.” Melisandre said, her voice low, and her tone changed. 

“Fire consumes aye, and there’s something else I want to consume before the night is done”. 

Now it was the hour of the wolf, and the revelers had lost all discretion, prim noble ladies had the cocks of three men in their cunts, knights and lords fucked servant girls and their liege lords’ wives as those same wives coupled with servants and hedge knights and other lords. Many had paired off and left or were kissing and fucking by the walls and corners, and in other places orgiastic passion was enjoined. 

Many a bastard would be made this night.

He took Melisandre by the arm, and then walked slowly out of the hall, once they were outside he pulled her for a kiss, which warmed him more than the ale had, pulling off her red gown, Robert felt and prodded her body. Breasts that were fine and sweet, a flat stomach, and smooth hips, as she hurriedly took off his doublet and trousers, as they continued kissing and exploring each other.

Bending down, Melisandre wrapped his cock in her mouth, it was so hot he felt as his cock had entered a warm bath. He pulled at her hair, as he roared in pleasure, and she moaned and moaned. 

Pulling him down on top of her, Melisandre kissed him, and her tongue entered his mouth. His tongue licked hers as he entered her mouth. Their tongues dueling. It was wrong, perhaps to take Stannis’ woman like this. But then again, her legs were warming his ass, so who really gave a fig?

Sighing deeply, Melisandre spoke, “I had thought Stannis was the prince that was promised, ahh, perhaps I was mistaken” after that, Robert kissed her fiercely. As his cock, explored her midsection.

It flapped on her thighs, until Melisandre reached with her hand and pulled it to her sopping cunt. 

“Ahhh” She cried.

Robert began thrusting aggressively into her, all concerns for propriety and brotherly regard gone in the heat of passion, and the very real heat coming from this woman. It was astounding, no woman no man was that hot, that pleasing to touch! 

Her red hair was splayed over his face, Melisandre edged them to a more comfortable spot on the floor, moving her hands to grasp the back of Robert’s head and her legs to wrap tightly around his waste and rear. 

Robert’s thrusts grew more erratic, as his cock stiffened in her, their lips were sealed together, as they both began to buck wildly, until Robert roared loud enough for the whole castle to here, and emptied his seed in her. 

Looking into his eyes, Melisandre smiled and said “perhaps I misinterpreted the lord of light” and with that she kissed him. 

Robert returned the kiss, grunted, and then passed out.


End file.
